


The Very Secret Diary of Arisugawa Juri

by Jude



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude/pseuds/Jude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for series end</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Secret Diary of Arisugawa Juri

Day 1: Elected to Student Council. Whee.

Day 2: Explained that only girl not going to be secretary. Note: let Miki win bout sometime for volunteering.

Day 3: Some guy made pass at me. Broke his jaw. Found out later that he's Deputy Chairman. Go me!

Day 5: Explained that only girl not going to provide food or coffee for meetings.

Day 12: Explained to Touga that looking like girl not the same as being girl. He didn't get it. Bloodied his nose. Go me!

Day 17: Explained that only girl not going to smarm head teacher for bigger budget. Suggested Saionji go sit on a few laps.

Day 29: Explained that only girl not necessarily going to pass on turn to duel. Note to self: kick Miki's ass for suggesting otherwise.

Day 30: Miracle schmiracle. Gloated too much. Note to self: Utena has really cute butt.

Day 31: Saionji tried to kill Utena. Unsurprised. He hit Touga. Feel pretty good about it, really.

Day 32: Spies suggest Touga having regular orgies in room to help convalescence. Note to self: kick his ass when he's better.

Day 33: Nanami joined Student Council. With Saionji wandering streets like Cain, girls now equal boys! Go us!

Day 34: Touga beat Utena. Smug bastard. Wonder if should go comfort Utena?

Day 35: Loaned Utena my sword. Touga broke it, but she kicked his ass anyway. Note to self: send Touga bill for new sword.

Day 36: Nanami took over Student Council. With Touga sulking, girls now outnumber boys! Go us!

Day 39: Shiori showed up at fencing practice. Life here would be so much different with decent therapist on campus.

Day 40: Shiori yanked big honking sword out of chest. V. uncomfortable. Note to self: plant copy of _Joy of Lesbian Sex_ in smug little bitch's locker.

Day 42: Spies suggest Saionji schmoozed innocent best friend of Utena. May be compromising her virtue right now. Maybe should go comfort Utena?

Day 43: Saionji back. Utena's friend v. cute in glazed, traumatized sort of way. Maybe should go comfort her?

Day 48: Comforted Wakaba. Took several days, with occasional breaks for food, Student Council. Not sure if she's quite recovered yet. May have to try again.

Day 51: Old fencing captain returned today. Made pass at me. Note to self: bloody his nose.

Day 52: Ruka seduced Shiori today. Note to self: bloody his nose.

Day 53: Ruka dumped Shiori today. Went to comfort Shiori. Note to self: Shiori is really nasty little bitch.

Day 54: Ruka made pass at me today. Tried to bloody his nose. Evidently still concussed from Shiori's doorslam, so challenged him to duel.

Day 55: Had to ride in stupid car with stupid Ruka and talk to stupid End of World. End of World did stupid trick with open pants. Ruka said it's rude to point and laugh. Told him next time, would bring friends, all point and laugh.

Day 56: Utena broke locket. Ceded duel to get rid of Ruka. Go me!

Day 62: Comforted Wakaba some more.

Day 63: Suspect End of World boinked Utena. Note to self: break his jaw AND collarbones this time.

Day 64: Utena all mopey. Maybe should comfort her?

Day 65: Anthy answered door when went to comfort Utena. Got definite "hands-off" vibes. Wonder if Anthy kinda gay too?

Day 66: Miki showed up and incoherently told me that Touga and Saionji doing something on Student Council balcony. Went to see. My eyes! My eyes! Miki and I brought out firehoses. V. entertaining.

Day 67: Got pic of Utena for new locket. Note to self: do not obsess this time.

Day 68: Big duel, Utena gone. Must go comfort Wakaba again.


End file.
